The Case
by Nataliax7x
Summary: Alex Cabot makes a huge mistake in a case that will cost her the friendship she has with Olivia Benson and maybe her life.


**Disclaimer: I own the plot. Dick Wolf owns the characters. Otherwise Liv and El would have gotten together about 9 or 10 seasons ago. **

**A/N: Be nice, this is my 3rd story so far & hasn't been beta'd. Mentions of suicide. Based off Season 11 Episode 8. Spoilers. The idea just fell into my head.**

_The Case_

"I'm filing a petition for a new ADA."

I hear the words come out of Olivia's mouth. She spits them out, hard, and gives me that look I have seen her give to so many perps.

I'm shocked. And livid.

"On what grounds?" I spit back.

"Personal ethics. You sacrificed a rape victim to save your own ass." You can practically feel the contempt and disgust in Liv's voice. She turns away from me, and I see her exchange a look with Eliot. Mother of God, Sonya Paxton was right. I walk away from the crime scene furious, confused, and very hurt.

_~SVU~SVU~SVU~SVU~SVU~SVU~_

I unlock the door of my apartment, walk in and relock my door. I drop my bag on the floor, kick off my heels, and shrug out of my jacket. I go into my kitchen, pour myself a glass of red wine and proceed to collapse on my living room couch.

_New ADA_

_Sacrificed a victim _

_Filed a petition_

_Save your own ass_

Liv's words float in my head. I can't believe she did that to me. Doesn't she understand the position I am in? Does she really think that this is what I wanted? I promised Nikki we would win. Does she know me at all?

_Don't give the bar any more ammunition._

_Their loyalty is to each other._

Was Sonya right? I saw the look Liv and El exchanged after Liv told me about the petition. I've known them for years and they've always had each others' backs. Sure, they've had their fights but they always figure it out and make up. I thought Liv was my friend. Why would she do this to me? I thought she would understand, I thought I knew her.

And then it hits me.

I don't know her. She stopped trusting me after I just showed up from Africa. I don't blame her. She had already lost me once without knowing what happened to me when I went into Witness Protection. The second time was just too much.

Was Liv right? Should I be replaced? Where do you draw the line?

I realize that I have been pacing back and forth this entire time. The wineglass lies on a table, still half full. I take a sip. Then I finish the glass. I still don't have any answers.

_~SVU~SVU~SVU~SVU~SVU~SVU~_

The trial is finished. The case is over. We won. Sam Baylor is going to prison and we will never hear or see him again. Nikki is elated. Amy is glad that she did the right thing. I hope they make up. Amy is a good girl.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Olivia leave the courtroom. I walk/run to try to catch up with her. I need to explain to her why I did what I did.

"Liv wait up! Olivia!"

She ignores me and keeps walking. I reach the doors that lead outside where I am hounded by press. I try to peer over all of the microphones and cameras to see where Liv went, all the while saying, "No comment. No comment." There. I found her. Just as I'm about to call out her name, she gets in her car and drives away. I stand there surrounded by press, hurt.

_~SVU~SVU~SVU~SVU~SVU~SVU~_

I walk into the precinct the next day, determined to talk to Olivia.

"Liv!" I call out.

"Cabot." The coolness in her tone stops me short. "You don't need to be here. We have our new ADA."

I couldn't stop myself from blurting out, "Who?"

I hear the click of two high-heeled footsteps on the precinct floor.

"Hello, Alexandra," Says a beautiful warm, green-eyed, strawberry-blonde in a chocolate brown pant-suit.

"Casey," I breathe. ADA Casey Novak. Known for championing the victims; always fighting for justice and what's right in the world. The antithesis to my icy-blue eyes, my white-blonde hair, and my grey skirt-suit. I'm not stupid. I know they call me the ice queen and a cold hearted bitch. But, I'm really very sensitive. The hard, cool demeanor is all an act. I am deeply hurt by this. They are yet again replacing me with the women who replaced me when I went into WPP. The message Liv is sending me is loud and clear.

I turn to face Eliot. "Here is the paperwork you wanted. Good-bye Detective Stabler, Detective Benson, Ms. Novak."

"Good-bye Ms. Cabot," Casey is the only one I get a response from.

I request the week off from work. I go home, change into an old t-shirt and sweatpants, curl up onto my bed and cry.

_~SVU~SVU~SVU~SVU~SVU~SVU~ _

It's been a month since Casey replaced me as SVU's ADA. I haven't seen any of the team since then. It doesn't bother me, I constantly tell myself. I have to believe this. I have to move on. It's Saturday afternoon, and I'm off work for the weekend. I walk into my favorite coffee place that I've been going to for a month. If I'm honest with myself, it's so that I can avoid seeing Liv. I get my coffee, turn around, and my eyes are immediately drawn to the table by the window. Casey and Olivia are sitting there, chatting, laughing, and drinking coffee. They haven't seen me yet. I observe their body language. They are clearly comfortable with each other, and must be close friends.

_Just like Liv and I used to be. _

Olivia Benson looks up and catches my eye. Her face changes in an instant. It hardens, her eyes become cold. Casey notices this and turns to see who Liv is staring at. She too catches my eye. Only, her look is full of smugness and pity.

I can't take it. I turn and walk out the door. A tear slips down my face. I try so hard not to, but I have to look back. Liv and Casey are talking again like nothing ever happened.

I wish I could tell Liv the reason why I did what I did. I wasn't trying to sacrifice Nikki. Well, I should say I didn't want to. I couldn't lose my job. It was all I had. That and Liv. I've never had many friends. I was too scared to let them in because I was afraid I would get hurt. Liv was different. She understood me, and was my one true friend. Now, I've lost her.

I don't know if I can survive that. I don't know if I want to.

~_SVU~SVU~SVU~SVU~SVU~SVU~_

She stares at the bottle in her hand. She has her will in order. She looks over the note one last time.

_I can't do this anymore. I can't stand that you hate me. I'm so, so, so, sorry._

_Good-bye Liv._

_Alexandra Cabot, ADA_

_Alex_

_~SVU~SVU~SVU~SVU~SVU~SVU~_

Detective Olivia Benson rereads the suicide note. She looks at her broken friend.

"Oh, Alex!" she whispers. "I'm sorry."

_~SVU~SVU~SVU~SVU~SVU~SVU~_

**A/N: Please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated. This is different territory for me because I'm much more interested in Casey as a character & I hate making her the "bad guy." I do like Alex as a character, but I've always been drawn to Casey. I hope you like it. This will continue for at least one more chapter. **


End file.
